Tick Tick Tick
by Starbright state of mind
Summary: Something was very wrong but Kurt was just too tired to care.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)  
**

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Kurt blinked, trying to clear his eyes as he focused on the noise.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He couldn't figure out where that ticking was coming from. It seemed to be so loud and it was keeping him awake. All he wanted was to close his eyes and just sleep. He was so tired and sore. Wait. Sore? Why was he sore? Did he have Cheerio's practice? No, he quit the Cheerio's. Didn't he? Sleep sounded so good right now. All he needed was to close his eyes and…

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He couldn't sleep with all that noise! If only he could figure out where it was coming from. It seemed very close. Was it his alarm clock? He remembered snuggling close to his Mom as she tucked him in. He used to have one of those old fashioned clocks that she would wind up every night. It was part of their bedtime ritual.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

No, that wasn't right. He had his iHome now and that was digital, and his Mom was dead. This was all so confusing. If only he could clear his eyes so that he could see what was making that noise! There was something running in them that was stinging them. It was better to just keep them closed. He was just so tired.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He jerked back from the blackness of sleep. It was so unfair! All he wanted to do was sleep. He felt tears prick behind his eyelids. And wasn't that just the icing on the cake. Crying? Over being tired? What was he, three? His Mom always knew how to handle him and get him into bed at night. Geeze. Why was he remembering his Mom so much right now? She had been dead for years. He was over it. Really, he was. He was just tired. That's it. If he could sleep it would be so much better. Just sleep.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Where was that noise coming from? He didn't want to open his eyes because they hurt from whatever was running in them. This was going to play havoc with his skin care regiment. He could just picture the overtime he would have to do to make sure that he didn't have the mother of all breakouts. Wait. No. There was something he was missing. Something he needed to do. If only he weren't so tired.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He moved his hand to clear his eyes and wondered why it took so long to bring his hand to his face. Maybe he was asleep already and just dreaming this? No. He wouldn't be so tired if he were asleep. Would he? He chuckled softly at thought and flinched. Okay. That hurt. Why? And what was taking his hand so long to get to his eyes. This didn't make any sense. Something wasn't right. Something was very wrong. But what?

Tick. Tic k. Tick.

He felt something bump his forehead. Oh. It was his hand. There it was, oh good,. Now he could wipe his eyes and find out where that ticking was coming from. Then he could sleep. He went to brush his eyes, but there was something clutched in his hand. What was it? It felt familiar. Like a part of him. No. Not a part of him. Just something… Just something…

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It was just not fair. All he wanted to do was sleep. Did the universe hate him so much that it wouldn't let him even catch a nap, let alone a break! He clutched his phone tighter in his hand. His phone! That's what he was holding. He smiled. Maybe that's where the noise was coming from. His phone ticked didn't it? He squeezed it tighter and heard it make a noise. No. No that wasn't it. It wasn't ticking. It was dialing. That wasn't the noise that was making it so hard to sleep.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Maybe he could just ignore it. Sleep despite the ticking keeping him awake. Only there was another noise now. It sounded like a voice. A voice he knew. It made him feel safe and warm. It was speaking but he couldn't make out the words. He was so tired. The voice got louder, less warm. It sounded angry. It sounded scared. That wasn't right. He wanted it warm and safe again. He tried to tell the voice to go back. But the words wouldn't come. There was another noise. It sounded horrible. Broken and pained. The voice was much louder now but he still couldn't make out the words. It was back to being warm but it still sounded scared.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It was getting easier to ignore the ticking. He could just focus on the voice. But it would stop and start. Never go on long enough to carry him into sleep. There were other noises getting closer. Clomps and shouts. Then someone was touching him. Someone screamed. Then there was nothing. No voice, no clomps, no shouting and no ticking. Maybe he could rest here. He was just so tired.


End file.
